Sans Cumertale
by Phantomghost115
Summary: (A joke fanfiction. Written like a 10 year old 1D fan wrote it) Sans Undertale is a gay Icon. Read about his adventures
1. Blue on Blue

the cold nights chill showed from his breath. His warm grip around my waist and his bulge against mine. I felt safe in his arms. But the night had just begone as he lifted my chin up with one finger and placed his lips gently on mine. a tear of lust rushed down my cheek and I kissed back. It wasn't long before our tongues collided in a battle. The heat of the moment made me excited and I could tell he felt the same. from his furry bulge I noticed a blue tip. Someone was excited. Smirking, I reach my hand down and massage his length until it reached as large as it could. Jesus it was practically bigger than me. He growled and spoke to me in his deep seductive voice "I want to be a part of your balanced breakfast" I blushed and could only mutter back a single "uhuhuh." This caused a chuckle from him and he grabbed my jacket sleeves and pinned me down to his bed wasting no time. I felt his gigantic member slide into my skelly asshole and spread me wide open. I instinctively gripped the sheets and twitched. This did nothing to stop the beast as he pounded into me relentlessly. His force bounced me body around and my glowing light blue member began to bounce with it. my glowstick-like pre baby batter flinging around furiously. I felt in love. This was truly a feeling akin to no other and I never wanted it to stop. my eye flashed blue and I reached my climax "U-UHUHUHUH" I screamed as my shiny cock blasted a load hitting Tony in the chest. Feeling himself reach his peak too the animalistic hunk moaned drilled into me faster. I was scratching into his back as his gallon of milk poured into me. I had heart eyes for this beasts cum. When he pulled out, his semen poured out of my skeletal structure like a fountain. Pulling him into a kiss I muttered softly "uhuhuh" and he responded "I love you too, my dear"


	2. The Assclap of 87 (Part 1)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Horror and shock filled my body as quickly as the the tears left. I came home from a long day of working on the docks as a cabin boy and walk into the room to see Tony and his best friend having sex. His dark blue member bulging from the throat of the midget usually dressed in green but now covered in nothing but his sweat. His eyes replaced with hearts...and stars and horseshoes and clovers. The tiger pushes the head to the base of his furry schlong and growls aggressively "oh fuck~ yourrrrr great!!" as he vibes on the leprechaun. Milk on his red hair, leaking from his mouth and pouring onto his hands in a bowl shape. He pants and smiles swallowing as much as he can. "I-It's magically delicious." This was the last straw. In a fit of rage I yell "UHUHUHUH" and slam the door shut leaving. Only at that point do they notice that I was there Witnessing the whole show of horror. I shivered in a fit of rage. Was this what they were doing? Everytime Tony said he was visiting a friend. I don't think I can take this anymore. I needed to see a friend of my own.

My knocks at the door were cut short by it opening almost as if he was waiting for me. I sheepishly smile trying to hide my pain but it did no good. Obama was a dear friend of mine and I trusted him even more than I trusted Tony. But this time something was off. His usual tall and almost lanky stature was replaced with a thick hourglass like figure of wide hips and Voluptuous breasts. But...his face was still the same old Obama. I wanted to question the sudden change but my issue was more pressing. "What's wrong, my fellow american?" he said in his deep american voice. I came in and sat down on the couch explaining the situation. I explained how I felt so alone and as if my purpose in this world was gone, as if I didn't belong. It was sure signs of suicidal thoughts and most people would be too bamboozled by the events leading up to this visit to respond, he knew just what to say.

"Now Sans. you uhhhhh need to get over him. He has broken the uhhhhh sanctity of your uhhhhhhhh...Relationship. You need to get back...in the game. His dick probably not even that good"


End file.
